Peace Of Mind
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Sequel to: Totems. It was as if they kept some sort of running tally of who 'one-upped' the last, and Arthur was determined to win. Eames/Arthur. One-shot request for: Ihni.


_AN:/ This is a one-shot request by Ihni, and also a sequel to 'Totems'. I got it done in thirty minutes, so I hope it's up to par. Incase you didn't realize what happened, it was a dream within a dream, created in the same location, in order to make Eames feel like he'd woken twice. The second being when it actually was reality. I'm sad I didn't find an excuse to use a 'paradox' for Arthur's sake though. Oh well, enjoy. Also, the whole 'Peace Of Mind' came from a twist of the phrase 'Piece Of Mind' which Arthur was trying to give Eames, and disrupting his 'peace'. Etc. I'm lame.  
_

Peace Of Mind

Maybe it was irritation. Watching that smug expression form of Eames' face, every time the Forger got one over him. Like some unofficial game they were playing, keeping tally, and Eames was in the lead. _Unfortunately_.

Sure, Arthur was the level-headed one, he didn't look like he was bothered by this, but that made things worse. When Eames glanced his way and blew him a kiss playfully, he felt his cheeks flare up in annoyance and he sharply turned on his heel, wandering over toward where Cobb was and settling beside the man to listen to his rambles, or to be honest, just letting them run in one ear and out the other while his fingers strummed on the table.

"Arthur-"

"Wha-Oh, I'm listening," Arthur said quickly, snapping back toward the situation. Cobb rolling his eyes, "Of course you are-Listen, I know you're having a hard time getting along with him, but he's the best at what he does and we need him," Cobb said, meeting his eyes and looking at him with that 'don't do anything rash' sort of expression, as if he was trying to tell the man not to retaliate, at least, to the point where their Forger would leave.

"Of course," Arthur responded, suddenly he didn't feel all too much like Cobb's company. Though, to be fair, it was only because of Eames who kept looking over with a smirk. That damn smirk.

Maybe Cobb and Chan sensed the tense atmosphere in the room, or 'actually' had to go and check whatever they mumbled, but both men had found their way out of the room, and it was quiet until Eames started whistling and ruffling through a few bits of paper on the table, "Not joining Cobb, darling?" He hummed out innocently.

"Arthur," The Point Man enforced.

"Not, sweetie?" Eames grinned, facing the stubborn man, "Or sugar?" He continued. Arthur was walking towards him, and he assured himself, even if he got hit for this, it would be worth it. Plus, he'd make sure to get the last word when the man acted like a pre-Madonna and stormed out like usual.

"Gorgeous?" Eames supplied before the fist curled around the front of his shirt, his eyes closing for the blow and instead feeling a pair of thin lips against his own, melding against them, and he absently noted that the man had soft lips before another hand splayed through his hair and he pressed into the kiss, tasting the sweet mouth and suddenly, his eyes were open and the ceiling was right in front of him before he collided with the ground.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. Carpet," Eames groaned, that dream was far too vivid, his eyes found the Point Man, the corners of his lips upturned, and a vague smirk tainting that usually emotionless expression.

Not being one to do anything but head on confront things, Eames was on his feet and his hand shot out to seize the lanky wrist belonging to Arthur, and like before, the lips were now fastened to his, the only difference being their audience, no problem for Eames though. He'd been pushed back against the cool concrete wall, and long, skilled fingers brushed underneath his shirt and ghosted along his chest while those lips moved slowly down the nape of his neck and he was left flushed when he was once again plummeted against the concrete floor.

"Stop that!" The man protested, glowering and watching Arthur get to his feet, removing a needle from his wrist, "Tell me, Eames, are you awake?" He smiled, extending a hand to help the man up who excepted it suspiciously, his cheeks still somewhat flushed from the dream.

"Ha-Ha, fine, I get it, point to you," Eames complained under his breath, rolling his eyes to look at the Point Man, "What, not going to check your _totem_?" Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms haughtily.

Arthur headed across the room, and Eames as usual, had to get the last word in. "Come back here and we'll test-You're a great kisser, love!" He called after the man.

_Dammit!_


End file.
